This project involves a secondary analysis of existing household survey data collected in 1979 from a large (N = 3161), nationwide, probability sample of adults. The major aim of these analyses will be to describe groups of persons who have received help from various sources of psychosocial therapy, including psychiatrists, other mental health professionals, clergy, personal growth or self-help groups, and primary care physicians. Descriptive variables include symptoms and history of emotional distress, physical health problems, situational factors conducive to distress, role involvement and role impairment, availability of social support resources, and socioeconomic and demographic characteristics. These data were obtained from an interview schedule that was organized around a core set of clinical issues. One of the key descriptive measures, the Typology of Psychic Distress, has been validated in a separte study against clinical criteria.